


Visitations

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Prisoner Loki [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Pre-Thor 2, Prisoner Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Loki’s new servant while he is in prison and the two of you form a secret connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitations

“He is hopeless! I know not why I bother talking to him!” Thor yells in frustration.

“Because he is your brother,” Jane replies softly.

“Only in name, he broke that bond long ago. I wipe my hands clean of him as of this moment,” Thor says.

“You will need him again,” Jane says.

Thor looks down at her, “Until that time comes, I want nothing to do with him. And that is final.”

“Who will tend to him if not you?” Jane asks. The pair turns looking at you. You bow pretending not to have heard their conversation.

“You shall deliver Loki’s meals, and glean from him what you can. I know he is plotting something. You will report to me your findings,” Thor says to you sternly.

“Thor no, it’s too dangerous,” Jane protests.

He puts his hands on her shoulders, “Loki only cares about hurting me. The girl will be fine, he has hardly moved since being in that cell, even with me in the room.” Thor turns to you, “Get to your duties girl.”

You exit Thor’s room trying to remain calm. You, serve Loki? Your prayers have finally been answered. It had been years since you last saw him. You know Loki will be changed from his year in captivity but still just to be in his presence again! You hop down the stairs with a giddiness you haven’t known is some time. You pop into your room to change outfits. You have served Loki only a handful of times, mostly at feasts, and twice as King. He paid no attention to you but that was to be expected, you were his brother’s servant after all. Each time you were fascinated by his intellect. If Odin and Thor had only listened to him none of this mess would have happened. Then again, if that was the case, Loki would have never discovered his true identity.

“Everything happens for a reason,” you tell yourself. You pick a simple green dress knowing it is Loki’s color. You know Loki will not trust you, but you want to make yourself as affable as possible. Sitting on your bed, you take a moment for your new position to fully sink in. You are Loki’s servant, his only servant. If he wants something it has to come through you. True, you still have to report to Thor, but that’s nothing. You are going to try your hardest to be the best servant Loki has ever had, he deserves that much. But you can’t see doing that much for him while he is inside prison…. Prison. Well, you can start by making his sentence more enjoyable. You never did believe Loki should have been imprisoned. He needs therapy, not isolation. Loki is probably going crazy all by himself, you think to yourself. He needs stimulation. Walk over to your bookshelf, you run your fingers along the various spines; Asgardian histories, fairy tales, Midgardian literature, poems. What would Loki enjoy? Or at least tolerate? You wonder. Deciding on a volume you grab it and start making your way to the kitchens. In the kitchens you find the meal designated for Loki.

You grab it when you feel a hand on your wrist, “What do you think you’re doing with that?” Turning around you address a cook, “I’m Loki’s new servant, Thor’s orders.” The cook narrows his eyes down at you. “Arnor, have I ever lied to you?” you ask.

“No,” he says guiltily.

“Then why would I start now?” He lets you take the food, and a little something extra for yourself. As you make your way to the dungeons, you balance between holding Loki’s meal, nibbling on your own treat and holding the book under your arm. By the time you reach the dungeons you are done with your snack brushing the crumbs off your dress.

“Who goes there?” a guard calls out.

“Good evening Erlend,” you say slightly bowing.

He takes a look at the food, “Where is Thor?”

“He is fed up with dealing with his brother. He’s left the task to me,” you explain.

“And what other tasks did Thor charged you with?” Erlend says suggestively.

“You have a wife for that!” you say shocked.

“I was talking about the prisoner,” he says winking at you.

“Open the damn door!” you say grateful the light was low enough so Erlend couldn’t see you blush. He turns the key letting you into the dungeons. Taking a deep breath, you enter.

The cold air hits you almost catching you off guard. Steadying yourself, you make your way down the stairs. Half way down, Loki’s cell comes into view; it is a large glass cell illuminated by a harsh white light. It’s barren inside with only a small table and what appears to be a washing unit. Reaching the floor you carefully walk over to his cell as not to spill his food. When you reach the enclosure you let out a small gasp, Loki has tucked himself away in the corner. He looks strikingly different then when you last saw him over two years ago. The last time you saw him he was King of Asgard sprawled out his throne. Now he is a criminal … albeit a very attractive criminal. His hair is long and loose with a slight wave in it. His garb is simple, a rough green tunic with a deep v and black pants. He has an enticingly wild look about him. The unspeakable things you wish he would do to you. You pause outside his cell waiting for him to acknowledge you, but he never does. He stares at the ground frozen in time.

“My Lord,” you say bowing low still holding his food. He remains still. You are uncertain how to proceed. “My Lord I am to be your servant now. I have your dinner.” You try, but still he remains silent, staring at the ground. “May I enter?” You ask.

You unlock the door holding your breath. You don’t think Loki would actually attack you but you don’t know what a year of solitude has done to his mind. Entering Loki’s chamber, he remains unmoved. You let out the breath you have been holding in. This is the closest you have been to him since before his fall from grace. You walk over to the table where Loki’s lunch is. It sits untouched. You steal a glance at Loki, he looks thinner then you remember, when was the last time he ate? You replace the old food with the new exiting his chambers. You do not want to over stay your welcome. Locking the door behind you, you walk over to the front of his cell setting down the tray of food. Pulling the book from under your arm you sit down on the cold hard floor.

“Would you like if I read to you my Lord?” you ask him maintaining formalities.

You have picked a Midgardian story, The Decameron. You are not exactly sure why, but you think the collection of stories will entertain him. That is all you want for Loki really; peace, tranquility, happiness. You begin reading, “Every time I stop to consider your natural inclination to pity, most gracious ladies, I recognize that you will find the opening of this present work abhorrent and distressing; for so is the painful recapitulation of the recent deadly plague, which occasioned hardship and grief to everyone who witnessed it or had some experience of it, and which marks the introduction of my work.” Pausing, you look up to examine Loki. He is still staring at the floor, unmoved by your words. You read on for a better part of an hour before closing the book. All the time he remained as still as stone. You wonder if he can even hear you through the glass. Picking up the old tray of food you turn to go when you stop suddenly.

“Is there anything you require my lord?” you ask. Silence. “If you need anything my Lord, call for me,” you say momentarily forgetting his situation.

Dropping off the untouched food you scale the steps to your bedchamber letting your mind wander. Straddling his hips you trace the v cut of his tunic against his chest with your tongue. Loki’s hand fists in your hair painfully pulling you away from him.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Loki demands looking you in eyes.

“No my Lord,” you say weakly.

“You belong to me, mine to do with what I want. Not the other way around, do you understand me?” he asks.

“Yes, my Lord,” you answer softly. He tugs on your hair again, “Yes my Lord,” you repeat louder.

“Good girl,” he says smirking at you. “Now get on your knees and do as you’re told.” Just then, you miss your step making you trip falling against the staircase.

“Focus,” you whisper wiping away your fantasy. You climb the rest of the stairs without incident entering your chambers. 

“How did he receive you?” Thor’s voice thunders out. You gasp in surprise, you were not expecting anyone, let alone Thor in your chambers.

“He did not acknowledge my presences,” you say.

“He remains as he was with me, staring at the floor?” Thor questions.

“Will you be checking up on me like this regularly?” you ask cautiously.

The question takes Thor aback, “My apologies about this. I was anxious to hear of my brother in the company of another.”

I thought you had no brother you want to say. Thor excuses himself from your room leaving you alone. That night no sleep comes to you, your mind filled with visions of Loki.

The following morning you make your way down to Loki again delivering his breakfast. At least this time it looks like he picked at the food from the previous night.

Again you ask him, “Is there anything you require my Lord?” And again you are met with silence. With nothing to do, you go to Lady Jane’s servants to see if they needed any extra help. You are not overly fond of Jane but you would rather your talents benefit her then Thor. You spend the morning washing and mending her clothes. At noon, you return to the kitchens to fetch Loki’s lunch. And again, you are met with the same coldness from your Lord. Yet again, you ask him your question. Your afternoon is spent in Volstagg’s company listening to him tell his tales of battles fought long ago. By dinner time, you are back in front of Loki’s cell reading to him. You decide the day would be his but the nights would be yours. You don’t want to annoy him with your constant reading. Not that he gives any hint of it. He always remains still, eyes fixed to the floor. And so it was for a time, your routine. You would visit him three times a day reading to him in the evening. Each visit always ending with, “Is there anything you require my Lord?”

Three weeks pass in this manner.

As usual, you are reading to Loki, “Not long ago there lived in our city a man called Michele Scalza. He was the most engaging and entertaining fellow in the world, and he had any number of juicy stories up his sleeve; so he was very popular with the youth of the city.” Out of habit, as you have been doing so in the past few weeks, you look at Loki expecting to see him staring at the floor – but he is not. He is staring right at you! It catches you completely by surprise. “My Lord, can I do something for you?” you ask, but he continues to stare at you. It is unnerving, his stare. It is constant and unbroken, he does not blink once. Suddenly you feel uncomfortable under his gaze, like prey being stalked. You try going back to your book but you cannot. You can feel his eyes on you, piercing through you. Excusing yourself for the night you reach for the old food all the while watching Loki. His eyes follow every move you make. Ascending the stairs you watch as Loki’s eyes follow you step by step by step. His unblinking stare isn’t unnerving, isn’t unsettling… it is downright creepy. That night as you try to sleep you are haunted by his emerald green eyes peering into your soul. What is it you are you afraid he will find? You think perhaps this too will pass in three weeks; thankfully it passes in one – for the most part. Each visit is the same, Loki’s eyes following you around the room or around the inside of his cell, all the while never attempting to communicate with you.

Then one night, as you lay in bed you see Loki at the foot of your bed.

You gasp sitting up, “My Lord is there something you need?” But he remains silent, leering at you. “My Lord forgive me but… shouldn’t you be in your cell?” Silence. This is ridiculous! You think to yourself. It’s one thing to be stared at through his cell it’s another in your own bedchamber. Wrestling out of bed, you approach your Lord, “Best we get you back to your cell before you are discovered.” Putting your hand on his arm he continues to stare at you. Gently pushing on his shoulder he remains still. You are slightly annoyed with him, breaking into your bedchambers, leering at you, refusing to leave. “Fine! Stay here, have Thor furious at you.” You say returning to bed. You pause. You know you will not be able to sleep with him standing there peering at you throughout the night. You reach for his limp hand taking it in yours. Surprisingly, he lets you guide him to your bed. You slide into bed first with Loki following after, you can hear him breathing next to you. You turn to face him, “You know Loki, if you at least blinked or moved your head your staring wouldn’t be so damn creepy.” No sooner do you say that then you feel his hand on your hip. He pulls you closer to him, so close you can feel his semi-hard cock against your backside. His hand trails up the curve of your body brushing against your breast. You bite your lip holding back a moan as he gives it a firm squeeze.

You jerk, waking from your dream. Smothering your face in your pillow you let out a moan. Why did I have to wake up so soon? Your folds are drenched with your desire. You shudder to think how wet you would be if Loki actually had his way with you. Rolling out of bed, you begin your day. Before long, you are descending the dungeon steps with Loki’s breakfast.

“Good morning my Lord,” you say to him opening the cell door. Replacing the old food with the new you make your leave. “Is there anyth–” Something is different with Loki, but you can’t put your finger on it. What was it? You stare at Loki intensely studying him – then it hits you. He was blinking. You finish your question but Loki remains silent. Walking up the stairs you watch him watching you. He is still staring at you, watching you move up the stairs. Only now, his head, not his eyes were following you. Your breath catches in your throat, just like I – My dream. Quickly exiting you brace yourself against the wall, your head spinning with questions. Was it just a coincidence? Can he communicate through dreams? Can he remember what goes on in dreams? Can he control his actions? Can he become physical? Is he trying to tell me something? You desperately want to consult with someone, but who? Not Thor, nor Odin. Frigga? She would be the safest choice but… that would arouse suspension. Why would you be asking about Loki’s magic? If Loki is trying to communicate with you, you don’t want to betray him.

A month passes before another incident happens. By now you have grown accustom to Loki silently watching you. Unfortunately, Loki has yet to visit your dreams again. You feel more at ease with him now, telling him the daily news and the court gossip. You have forsaken the protection of the cell instead choosing to sit next to him.

“I hear my Lord, that Thor is to marry Jane. I don’t think Odin is pleased but there is little he can do about it. When the ceremony comes to pass I will have to wait on them,” you say rolling your eyes. Yes, that is exactly what you want, to wait on a drunken Thor and a demure Midgardian. What he saw in her you will never know. You always thought he would end up with Sif. 

“Where is your book?” Loki’s deep voice causes you to jump in your seat. “Where is your book?” he repeats. It has been years since you last heard it; you had forgotten how soothing and silky his voice was. It was a voice you could easily get lost in.

“I forgot it my Lord, apologies … Were you enjoying it?” you ask.

“How did you come to be Thor’s servant?” Loki asks you, looking at you. Loki’s beauty is breathtaking, even in his disgraced state.

“I’m observant my Lord. I watch with my ears and listen with my eyes, same as you my Lord. I learned early on who to serve and when. Stay clear of Fandral after fests, indulge Volstagg’s stories, always wait on Odin and Frigga whenever possible, make the low Lords feel like the high Lords. It wasn’t long before Frigga took notice of this and assigned me to Thor,” you explain.

“And passed you along to me,” Loki says.

“Well, he’s nowhere near as smart as you my Lord,” you say leaning in.

“I remember you from before … all this.” He says waving his hand in the air. You feel yourself blush, tearing your eyes away from Loki. “You were always civil to me, more so then my so called friends. You were the only family servant who voluntarily swore their allegiance to me when I was King. Why?” Loki seemed genuinely curiously to know.

“I knew the throne came to you in a lawful manner. You were the rightful king of Asgard,” you say.

“Only because Thor was banished, which was my doing,” Loki says looking away.

“No it wasn’t. You didn’t know Odin would banish him,” you say gently.

“I knew Thor would go after the Frost Giants.“

“Because you wanted to show Odin that Thor was not ready for the throne. He would not be a good King. You were protecting the realm … in your own way,” you say. Loki looks at you peculiarly. “I know Thor almost as well as you do. I have seen him at his worst. He is still not ready for the throne,” you say.

“That’s treason,” Loki says.

“It’s the truth. Besides, what’s the worse they could do to me?” you say shrugging your shoulders. After Loki’s fall from the Rainbow Bridge you thought him dead. That was the darkest period of your life. You know nothing could ever be as terrible as that.

“They could banish you to Midgard,” he says with a slight smirk.

“Midgard isn’t that bad my Lord,” you say smiling.

“You speak from experience?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Where do you think I came from?” you say mirroring his features.

“I knew you were too smart to be a servant. How did you come to be here?” Loki asks.

“Ugh… it’s complicated. Frankly Heimdall took pity on me and opened the gate for me. My mother was Midgardian and through circumstances I lived with my Uncle. I always heard rumors about my Father. No one knew who he was, he abandoned her after he got her pregnant. But everyone agreed there was something unnatural about him,” you say.

“And that is enough for you to think you are what? Godly?” Loki asks.

“Have you ever heard of a Midgardian summoning Heimdall?” you reply.

“Touché,” Loki says.

“I could be from any of the remaining six realms,” you say.

Loki reaches over and touches you on the hand. Was this sympathy? “Five realms. You’re no Frost Giant,” he says.

“I assumed as much. I’m tinier then you,” you say teasingly.

“By why a servant?” he asks.

“It was the most logical. When I arrived here, I knew nothing and no one. I knew I couldn’t survive here scratching away trying to make a living doing … what? But living in the royal palace serving others? That I could do,” you say smiling.

From then on you spend most of the entirety of your days with Loki. Sometimes he is talkative, like the first time he spoke to you. Other times, he is silent listening to you. He has even taken to sharing his meals with you. You have become increasingly close to Loki with every passing day. You even tell him about the dream you had of him – well almost. You leave out the part where you lead him to bed and the subsequent fondling. Loki seems amused by your dream.

“Can you communicate through dreams?” you ask him hopefully.

“What do you think?” he asks.

“I don’t know that’s why I’m asking you,” you say.

“Do you wish I could? Do you wish I would visit you in your dreams?” Loki says mischievously.

You feel yourself blush at his question, “I was just curious.”

***

Approaching your chambers, you find Thor waiting for you. You feel your heart sink into your stomach. You know what he is going to ask.

“How is he?” Thor asks approaching you.

“Same, unresponsive,” you lie. You can’t bring yourself to tell Thor the truth, that Loki is talking and smiling. If Thor were to discover the truth he would march down to the cell and start yelling and degrading Loki. Thankfully, Thor questions you no further and you retire for the night. Exhausted, you crawl into bed and fall asleep.

A minute passes, an hour, you have no idea. Lying in bed, you are reluctant to get up and began another day. Getting out of bed, you realize you have slept in your dress from the previous day. Feeling too lazy to change you start to make your way to the kitchens. Suddenly, you find yourself at the top of the dungeon stairs, minus Loki’s food.

“That was odd,” you say to yourself. You have no memory of giving Loki his food. For whatever reason, you decide to walk down the stairs. Halfway down, you realize something is wrong. Neither Loki nor his cell are in the room. “Am I in the wrong room?” You ask yourself walking into the room. 

“Looking for me?” you hear Loki say. You spin around to see him in his full ceremonial battle armor – horns included. He looks as he did the last time he sat on the throne. You feel a chill of excitement creep down your spine.

“Is this a dream?” you ask him.

“It is,” he says smiling at you.

“So you can communicate through dreams! I knew it!” you say excitedly.

“You lied to me,” he says approaching you.

“What are you talking about?” you say backing up.

“Your dream,” he says increasing his pace.

“My dream?” you question, feeling your heel hit a wall.

“You left out the best part,” he says trapping you against the wall. 

“My – my Lord?” you stutter as his hands find your hips. You instantly melt into the warmth of his hands.

“You invited me into your bed, but did not sleep with me, why?” he asks, his hands beginning to roam your body. You remain silent, memorized by the realism of the dream. “Tell me!” Loki says squeezing your breast hard. You gasp at the sensation. You feel a throbbing between your legs. “Tell me!” Loki demands again plunging his hand down your cleavage. Finding your nipple, he tugs on it harshly making your knees go weak. He thrusts himself against you to keep you from falling. He claims your mouth with his, snaking his tongue down your throat while he teases your nipple. You gasp for air when he releases you.

Finally, you find your voice, “You require full submission from those who serve you,” you pause, “I desire complete domination.”

“You desire to be treated as a whore?” he asks cupping your sex through your dress.

“I desire for you to use me as it pleases you,” you say as Loki’s fingers find your folds through your thin dress.

“My whore,” he says smiling as he feels your dampness through your dress.

You gasp waking form your dream. That was just wish fulfillment right? Loki couldn’t actually communicate through dreams could he? Could he? But what if? What if he could? Now he knew your secret! The wetness between your legs certainly wasn’t a secret. You feel anxious preparing for the day, for when you would have to face Loki. What would he say? What would you do? But you would be lying if you said the situation didn’t excite you. The thought of Loki taking you in his cell where you might be happen upon.

Before long, you are carrying Loki’s food down the dungeon stairs. When you approach Loki, nothing seems amiss.

“Good morning my Lord,” you say to him.

“Good morning,” he replies. He says nothing else to you the entire morning. You have mixed emotions. You are relieved yet disappointed that nothing happened between you two. The entire day passes in this manner, with the two of you saying very little to one another. You decide the dream was just wish fulfillment. Surely if Loki had communicated with you and knew that you wanted him he would have taken you. The next few days pass in this quite manner. You began to feel stupid for even thinking Loki was capable of visiting you in your dreams. 

Another day, more visitations. You are walking down the stairs with Loki’s dinner unable to wait to tell him the latest court gossip.

“My Lord, the wedding invitations went out today and Lady Sif refused to attend the ceremony! She sent the invitation back!” you say reaching the bottom of the stairs. You are so distracted you don’t notice Loki leaning against the glass. “Thor went to talk to her and she attacked him! Something about him betraying her … I’m not sure, that’s all Birna overheard.” You say looking at Loki. The platter of food falls from your hands clashing to the floor. You don’t believe what you are seeing. You pinch yourself, but this is no dream. Loki is leaning against the glass with his cock in his hand stroking himself.

All you can do is stare as the God of Mischief pleasures himself in front of you. You drop to your knees trying to gather the spilt food back on to the tray but you find this new angle even more distracting – and enticing. Only a single pane of glass separates your mouth from his cock. You feel your entire body grow hot with desire as he quickens his strokes softly moaning under his breath. It is clear Loki is very close to finishing. Had he been waiting for you? Intended for you to see this show? Your eyes widen as Loki spills his seed onto the glass. He breathes heavily as his eyes meet yours.

“Come in,” he says. You almost trip over your feet in your hurry to obey him.

You enter his cell, “My Lord.”

“Clean my window,” he says with his back towards you. You walk over to the window getting on your knees. With no wash rag you are left with only one option. You feel a dull stirring between your legs. Pressing your tongue to the glass you lap at his seed. You take your time enjoying this, making sure you get all of it. You don’t want to leave any streaks on his window after all. You turn around signaling you are finished to find Loki intensely watching you. He walks over to you to examine your work.

He puts his hand on your head petting you, “Good girl,” he says looking down at you, “Maybe next time I’ll come in your mouth.” You bite your lip shyly smiling. You know you must look as red as a tomato from blushing. The dull ache between your legs has turned into a painful throbbing. You wish he would touch you or take you now instead of teasing you. “You’re dismissed,” he says. You swallow a moan when Loki calls out, “I want you wet for next time, but don’t touch yourself.”

The next morning you eagerly serve Loki his breakfast.

“Is there anything else you want my Lord?” you ask him smiling.

“No,” he says without looking at you. You’re hesitant to leave. Is this some sort of test? You want to repeat the question but you don’t want him to think you are being disobedient. You decide to leave so your lust doesn’t over take you. Lunch time is the same, he does not require anything from you. By the time you serve him dinner you are wet from the sheer anticipation of being near him. Entering his cell you greet him placing his food on the table. “Come here,” he says coldly. You walk over to him stopping in front of him. He runs his hands up your legs and thighs gathering the material of your dress as he goes. “Did you follow my orders?” he asks you.

“Yes,” you breathe out, trying to focus on the moment. You watch a smile spread across his face as he discovers you are wearing no undergarments; but it disappears just as quickly. “Why aren’t you wet?” he demands gripping your hips.

“I am my Lord,” you say.

“Not to my liking,” he says icily.

“I’m – I’m sorry my Lord,” you stutter, “How can I make it up to you?”

“I had a mind to fuck you today, but apparently you don’t want that bad enough yet,” he says.

“Please, my Lord,” you beg. He pulls you over his lap exposing your backside.

“The next time I tell you to do something you do it. Understand?” he asks as he brings a hand down on your backside. You moan your response as your desire begins to waken. He slaps you again hard as you writhe on his lap. You feel his finger in your folds checking on you, “Still not wet enough.” You moan his name as he begins fiddling with your bodice. He loosens the laces until your chest is free from the restraining garment. He cups your breast as he continues to spank you in quick successions.

“Loki,” you moan.

“Do you enjoy being spanked little whore?” he asks pinching your nipple.

“Yes,” you moan out as his hand slaps you again. He thrusts a finger into your folds once more careful to avoid touching your aching clit.

“Much better,” he says as he pulls his finger out coated in your desire. He presents it to you, “Clean it.” Parting your lips, you take his long pale finger into your mouth sucking on it. You wrap your tongue around it pretending it is his cock. Loki pinches your other nipple causing you to suck harder. You can feel his cock nudging you in the side as your ignored clit throbs begging for attention. Suddenly, he pulls your finger from your mouth. “I have something bigger for you. On your knees,” he says smacking your backside one last time.

You slide on to your knees anxiously waiting. Loki stands, towering over you. You watch as be begins slowly unlacing himself, teasing you with the inevitable. He pulls himself free stroking himself. “Do you want this little whore?” he asks looking into your eyes. You violently nod your head yes licking your lips. “Prove to me that you want it,” he says still stroking his hard cock.

“Please Loki, let me worship your cock. My body shall be its temple. Use it how a God sees fit,” you say.

“Oooh, I like that,” Loki says pausing in his movements. “Open,” he says as he places his cock in your mouth. You moan instantly as his smooth head touches your tongue. Wrapping your lips around him you take him deeper into your mouth. Then, you feel Loki’s hand fist in your hair as he thrusts into your mouth hitting the back of your throat. Holding your head firmly in place, he proceeds to fuck your mouth hard. It’s not long before Loki’s movements become wild. You suck on him forcefully trying to push him over the edge. He grips you hair tighter forcing his cock to stay at the back of your throat almost choking you. Moments later you feel his seed sliding down your throat. His hand still in your hair he gently runs his fingers through it as you lick and kiss his muscular thighs.

“Do you have any more?” You ask him sweetly.

“Greedy little whore aren’t you?” He says bending over kissing your lips.

“Will you take me now?” you ask him.

Suddenly, Loki drops down pinning your body to the floor. His exposed cock rubs against your slick clit driving you insane with lust.

“Look at me, look at me!” he demands grabbing your jaw so you are forced to look at him. You stare into his eyes, his long hair tickling your skin. “I will take you on the floor. I will take you against the wall. I will take you on the table. I will take you against the glass. I will take when I want, how I want and not a moment before whore,” he says slowly annunciating each word. You blush at how wet you become at his threat. “Now leave,” he says removing himself from you. You will be taken damn it. After waiting all the years, not knowing whether he was alive or not. 

You walk over to the glass wall, and stand there. “I said leave! Be gone with you!” Loki yells. “Do you know what happens to disobedient whores?” he asks you.

“Why don’t you show me?” you say slipping off your dress. Loki drinks in your naked form, his cock hard and twitching again. You know he can’t resist you just as you cannot resist him. This game was far too fun to stop now. He walks over to you pinning you against the glass wall. He thrusts his finger into your entrance. You moan as your walls close in around him.

“Such a wet, tight little whore,” he whispers in your ear.

“For you,” you say as your mouth finds his. He kisses you roughly biting your lip as his thumb finds your clit rubbing it in slow circles. Gyrating your hips you desperately try to make Loki go deeper inside you. Suddenly, he pulls out of you and spins you around, your chest pressed against the glass.

“I’m going to fuck you on display,” he whispers in your ear as he positions himself at your entrance. You don’t think you can get any wetter then you already are. You gasp as he pushes himself into you while wrapping his hand around your throat. The force of his thrust crushes your chest against the glass. You are completely pinned against the glass with nowhere to go and no way to cover up if someone walks in on you. What a sight you must be splayed against the glass. His thick cock is unrelenting as it fills you to the hilt. His hand tightens around your throat pulling it back attacking it with his teeth and tongue. All you can do is moan his name and beg for him not to stop. Loki is only too happy to comply. “You will come for me,” he commands. Reaching around you, he begins rubbing your clit in a furious manner. You try your hardest to hold on to the pleasure, to extend it, but it is no use. You feel the tightening of your stomach as you rise on your tip toes. The force of Loki’s thrusts almost lifts you off your feet. You scream out his name as your body go ridge, your orgasm washing over you.

Loki giving you no time to recover pulls out of you spinning you around to face him. “Look at the mess you created,” he says looking down at your thighs. “I won’t tolerate a dirty whore,” he says to you. You mind spins still trying to recover from your release. Loki drops to his knees. You look at him confusedly when you feel his fingers parting your legs. You breath catches as you feel his tongue on the inside of your thigh cleaning you of your juices. As his tongue reaches your folds your knees buckle but Loki holds you up. You tangle your fingers in his long soft hair. Parting your lips, his tongue explores your over sensitive clit. One swipe of this talented tongue triggers a second smaller orgasm. Bucking your hips, Loki takes your nub in his mouth sucking on it.

You writhe against him pulling his hair, “My Lord,” you moan out. He continues to lick and lap at you until a third and final orgasm hits you. You lean against the glass sweating and panting trying to catch your breath. 

Rising to his feet, wearing a smug look of pride on his face he helps to dress you, paying extra close attention to your bodice. He fondles your breasts holding them and kissing them before moving on to your nipples. He takes his time playing with them, watching your reactions as he rolls them, tugged on them, bites and sucks on them (making you wet all over again). You smooth out your dress trying to make yourself look presentable, like you had not just ravished by the God of Mischief.

Loki looks you up and down, “You look so respectable. But we know better don’t we little whore,” he biting your lip and slaps your backside.

“Until tomorrow?” you ask kissing along his jaw.

He smiles at you wickedly, “I’m just getting started with you, making up for lost time.”


End file.
